Always and Forever
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Spoiler Alert: What was going through Ed's mind during the scenes after Capell saves him from Vermification. Capell Edward Friendship, could be slash if you squint and turn your head to the left.


A/N: Wrote this awhile back but only posting it now. This is in Edward's POV just in case you were wondering...

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery it belongs to Square Enix and Tri-ace. Which is why the ending, while happy, was upsetting.

----

He really couldn't help but think about it.

He had almost killed his cause today. He had almost destroyed all of the people who held the same ideals as he did and who were working for the same goals as him. He remembered his time in that form all too well. He remembered the need to kill and remembered how he wanted to see red.

He remembered just how badly he had wanted to kill Capell and just how close he came before the other teen stopped him. It was all to fresh in his mind those few moments stretched out and how he remembered various points of his life and he knew that Capell had seen them too, but the red head wasn't going to comment, he knew that much.

He didn't mind using something that would one day turn on him…. But the idea of endangering everyone else because he cannot be like Sigmund and not use his Glyph, he simply was not strong enough for that feat.

He would be worthless once he stopped using his Luna glyph it would be pointless for him to continue on with the liberation force. He'd just be a hindrance to Sigmund's successor… to Capell..

Speaking of Capell… he had just wandered back into the room, having originally left to attend to some… business.

Deciding after a moment that it was the only way to ensure the success of the liberation force Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Everyone." He paused feeling a little afraid right then "I have something I must tell you." he spoke still uncertain.

"Why so formal?" he was almost relieved that Aya spoke taking the attention off of him even if for only a moment.

He took a moment to continue rubbing his thighs nervously before finally clenching his fists and looking up at his audience "I think…" he took a breath, "I think that I should leave the force." the words all rushed out of his mouth in a manner that he had not meant to.

Capell looked a little shocked, almost hurt, and that's not what he wanted with this announcement. If anything recalling the bloodlust he had felt for the red-eyed teen, he was doing this for the sole purpose of protecting Capell.

He was so caught up in his own worries about Capell's reaction that he almost missed Aya's. "What?" She yelled angry "So you're going to go back to the old selfish Ed again now that you're well?" she asked and once again his eyes strayed to Capell's sad looking face.

He had been down right cruel to Capell ever since the two of them met all those weeks back. He had called the once musician names, insulted various things about him, and had blamed him of all people for Sigmund's death. He had finally reached a state of mind where he saw Capell's true qualities shine and he could see why everyone else trusted Sigmund's Successor. It was understandable that him reverting back to his old ways would have some sort of effect on the other teen.

So he rushed to stop those feelings from spreading any further "No, no. " Capell looked up from his metallic shoes looking a little hopeful so Ed continued. "I'm afraid that this might happen again. So it's best that we go out separate ways." he said he still noticed the sadness that seemed to surround the Force's new leader.

"Because of your Lunaglyph?" Aya asked stepping forward, hands folded.

"You're not the only one. It can happen to any of us." Kriya added in calm as ever.

"But…" he felt embarrassed over his own hesitance to use something that up until that point had been the soul reason for his survival in their journey. "I no longer feel like using my Lunaglyph anymore. I will only serve to slow you down. Without a glyph…" he paused not liking the thought anymore then before. "I'm nothing more then a liability." he looked down not noticing Capell until he spoke up.

"That's not true!" he almost wanted to smile at how Capell seemed determined to cheer him up and try to convince him that he wasn't worthless. It was funny that he had said the exact opposite thing to Capell numerous times.

"It is." he insisted "And you won't get far with me holding you back." he said trying to avoid looking Capell in the eye knowing that it would only serve to convince him to stay and get to know this person better. He fought for an example that everyone in the room could understand. Finally finding one he blurted it out without a second thought "If unblessed were here, I know what they'd say. Let those with Lunaglpyhs fight. They are able. We don't belong on the battlefield. Let only those worthy of the battle join it." he knew that everyone would understand that. Unblessed, though he had nothing against them personally, were just worthless on a battlefield. They couldn't do anything and they weren't strong.

Or so he thought…

Capell walked up and grabbed him by the collar and in all truth Ed was shocked by the movement of their usually peaceful Liberator. He also had never thought that seeing Capell angry would be so terrifying. It was bad when Sigmund got angry but his face was always rather impassive, Capell on the other hand expressed his emotions very well and he was always smiling and laughing with the twins and Aya. Now…now he was just glaring into Ed and it seemed almost as though he was trying to glare a hole straight through him.

"What's wrong with being glyphless!" He yelled angry and Ed was so shocked that when Capell got his other hand on his collar and pulled up Ed didn't even fight to stay where he had been. Everyone was shocked that Capell, their peace loving musician, was this angry at him. "Are you saying it's such a bad thing to be without one!" Capell yelled.

Ed was so shocked that instead of the usual comments he could only blurt out in a fear stricken voice "What's gotten into you?" he babbled shocked and dismayed by Capell's brutality.

"Listen to me, you can live just fine without a Lunaglyph!" Capell shouted shaking Ed again.

"What's wrong Capell?" Aya finally asked cluing Ed into the fact that he wasn't the only one in shock over Capell's sudden aggression towards Ed.

Capell paused still looking furious and not once looking over to Aya as he stared straight at Ed "Yeah, well…" he paused for just a single moment. "Well I don't have a Lunaglyph!" Capell screamed in his face furious before a moment passed and a shocked expression passed across his face and he looked down almost in shame, still holding on tightly to his collar.

Now Ed was beyond shocked convinced that he had heard the red-eyed teen incorrectly he stuttered out a loud and almost angry sounding: "What are you saying?" to the still angry teen.

"What I'm saying is that I'm an unblessed!" he screamed confirming Ed's fear that the guy he had come to respect and like was part of the unfortunate class of people that he had mentioned earlier.

To shocked to really comprehend what he was saying he continued on, still in a partially angry sounding voice. "You're…. an unblessed!?" he screamed but before he could continue on and apologize Capell pulled him close so that, if Capell had been his height, their faces were almost touching.

"If not having a Lunaglyph makes you a useless burden. Then it looks like I'd be the first to go!" Capell yelled but Ed could only hear the hurt and sadness in his voice and he could only see the betrayal that was shining so painfully in Capell's red eyes.

"Capell…" He wanted to say something, anything, to apologize to the teen and to do it in a way that showed just how sorry he really was. But before he could get out his apology Capell, apparently fed up with him threw him back onto the bed before backing away, sending one last hurt look in his direction, and rushing out of the room. Aya rushed after Capell for a few steps before stopping and looking at back at him.

"Did… did anyone know that he was an unblessed?" Ed asked feeling a little sick to his stomach now that Capell was gone.

"No, I didn't know. Thinking back he didn't say anything about the Lunar rain while we were all commenting on how it must be a blessing. I don't think that he really felt any of its effects." Eugene added looking to the side obviously a little uncomfortable with the current events.

"He never told me…" Aya muttered looking a little sad as the twins whined that Capell hadn't thought to tell them that he was an unblessed.

"Why didn't he tell us?!" Rico yelled

"Yeah! It's not like that really matters! I like Capell!" Rucha yelled equally fired up about it as her twin. "Everyone likes Capell! Even Ed now!" Rucha pointed out rather loudly to her brother. Ed couldn't help but blush a little that he was a sort of after thought when it came to everyone.

"I was aware of Capell's lack of Lunaglyph. I knew of it when he could not see in the dark when he was escorting me." Savio spoke calmly "He seemed a rather embarrassed and ashamed about his condition and from what I can tell it caused him quite a few problems when he was younger." the seer closed his eyes remembering the scene that had been showed to him.

A small boy running away from other children falling and being attacked by an onslaught of rocks. Boys and girls of all ages laughing as he gave a silent scream to stop.

When Savio returned to his normal state he looked at all of them. "It is understandable why he would not want to inform you of his lack of glyph. Most unblessed try not to as a survival mechanism. None of us questioned it because Sigmund didn't use a glyph so why would the person impersonating him use one?" Savio continued speaking rationally of Capell's mindset.

"Why?! It's not like we're going to up and abandon him just 'cuz he doesn't have a Lunaglyph. Capell is super strong! He's been doing just fine without a glyph so it doesn't matter!" Aya yelled looking hurt still as she argued with Savio "We're his friends! He should trust us with stuff like this!" she looked away "…or at least trust me…" she muttered but Ed heard her.

"Think about it Aya." Michelle finally spoke up. "Capell told me that he didn't have any friends or any family. The family thing may have just been an unfortunate thing but the no friends was probably because he didn't have a Lunaglyph. Then there's the fact that all of us are so proud of our glyphs," Ed felt an especially painful jolt of shame as he remembered gloating about his two glyphs in front of Capell who had probably spent his entire life dying for even one glyph if only to be accepted, " Capell probably thought that it would be better to be discrete." She smiled at the other girl.

"In a manner of speaking… given the current state of events with the lunar rain and the increased chance of Vermiform forming Capell is a tactical advantage. He can't absorb energy from the moon because he lacks a glyph. So if anything not having a glyph is his strength, as he does not have to worry about vermification and may use the medicine at any time to suppress us. Not to mention his ability to see the Vermiforms is irreplaceable." Kriya gave a critical look to everyone, his look softening only slightly when his gaze came in contact with Savio." So even if one of us had a problem with Capell being an unblessed it is simply impossible given the current state of affairs." Kriya spoke but was almost bowled over by the twins.

"See even Kriya wants Capell to stay!" Runcha cried out pointing an accusing finger over at the blond glyph expert.

"I-I… I just think he'll be useful.." Kriya coughed into his hand blushing lightly and looking to the side.

"I'll go talk to Capell… he was probably just really mad. I'm sure he'll be fine once he knows that we're okay with it." Aya said turning to leave the room and head up to meet with the upset leader of the liberation force.

"H-hey! I'll go with you…" Ed sat up rushing out of the room with Aya.

"Oh? Are you going to apologize to poor Capell?" she started as they shut the door sealing off their conversation from everyone else. "Poor Capell who has been nothing but nice to you since you've met despite how you've been and who, just very recently, saved your life?" she asked in a scathing tone and Ed couldn't help but blush in embarrassment for his actions towards the kindly red head. "Then of all the things you say that people like him can't fight? Oh Ed you shouldn't feel the need to apologize to poor, sweet Capell! You're just so righteous" she was smiling which let him know that she was joking with him but it was still very embarrassing, mainly because it was true.

"Sh-shut up Aya! I'm quite aware of my actions!" he yelled then looking down "C-Capell was really angry… Do you think he'll just accept my apology?" he asked afraid.

"Ed, it's Capell. He'll forgive you even if you don't say sorry, he avoids trouble so why would he hold a grudge against you? Besides you've said plenty of mean things to him, including the time you outright blamed him for Sigmund's death," Ed blushed once again looking down in shame, "then even while you were so ill you still found time to yell at both of us when we were enjoying… I was enjoying the lunar rain." she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in her own strange way. "Capell will forget that you had said anything if you just apologize to him." she lifted the hand away and started to walk up towards the room they had been occupying ", he'll be too shocked to stay mad anyways!" she laughed rushing up the stairs.

So Ed slowly moved up the stairs afraid of what might occur inside the room. Afraid that Aya wouldn't be able to calm Capell down and assure him that it didn't matter that he was an unblessed and that he certainly was not a useless burden.

So when Aya's voice reached him he was shocked out of his thoughts and stumbled in. Thankfully Capell had been looking down at the time and only looked up just as he had managed to regain his balance. Capell rose to his feet in an instant "Ed…" he walked forward a step, but Ed closed some of the distance between them before he felt afraid again.

"Come on, speak up." Aya pushed him forward the rest of the way until he was within reaching distance of Capell.

The red-eyed teen looked down, embarrassed maybe even ashamed for a moment before his head shot up and Capell looked Ed in the eye "Sorry about earlier." he took another step closer looking like he was going to continue but then he looked down embarrassed and ashamed once again.

"Why are you apologizing?" he was shocked to hear his own words come out so casual. Capell also seemed surprised by the lack of the usual… anger that seemed to be in his voice whenever the two of them managed to converse beforehand. His head raised up for a moment with a genuinely confused appearance before it shot right back down.

"Because…" Capell tried but ended up trailing off when Ed shook his head back and forth in a no manner.

"Give me a chance to apologize too." he spoke giving Capell what he hoped would be a comforting smile as he looked at his glyphless friend. Capell raised his head to look at him and he continued, "All I wanted was to be perfect. But I should've known that I could never be perfect while weighed down with thoughts like that." he finished and Capell looked down again. So Ed took a step closer smiling feeling relieved that if anything Capell wasn't mad at him. "I might make the same mistake again, but it would be an honor to fight along side you." he placed his hand on Capell's shoulder much in the same way Aya had placed hers on his earlier when she was trying to comfort him. "Please." he finished hoping that maybe it wasn't too late.

But Capell grabbed both of his arm with both of his hands and slowly removed it from his shoulder. The whole time Ed could feel the horror and grief washing over him. He was too sad to even hide it with anger or impassiveness instead letting his eye brows droop and a frown appear on his face.

"No way."

Capell smiled up at him in the manner that he talked with his friends.

"Well, I always run from trouble."

Capell joked with him in the same manner that he joked with his friends.

And Ed found himself smiling back and laughing as Capell was then roughed up by Aya for his standard cowardice.

Because Capell had always seen him as a friend even when Ed didn't see him as one.


End file.
